mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamal Shalorus vs. Eduard Folayang
The fight was the One FC debut of Kamal Shalorus. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Folayang landed an inside kick, Shalorus landed a right-left combo and ate a body kick. Folayang landed an inside kick, Shalorus shot for a double. Folayang stuffed it to the clinch. 4:35. Kamal tried a trip throw and had the standing back. Folayang spun out missing an elbow and tripping, stood to the clinch. 4:15. Folayang kneed the thigh. Shalorus tried the same trip throw and got it this time to half-guard, 4:00 remaining. Shalorus mounted and went straight to side control. 3:35 as Folayang swept. He stood and broke. Folayang landed a counter left hook there. 3:15. 3:00. Shalorus just lobs that left out there. Folayang landed a leg kick. Shalorus blocked a hard high kick. And dodged another. Shalorus landed a jab. 2:35. Folayang landed a leg kick. Folayang landed a blocked spinning back fist and missed a high kick. Shalorus missed one himself. 2:15. Folayang landed a hard leg kick and dodged a spinning high kick. 2:00. Folayang missed a spinning wheel kick and Shalorus got a high-crotch single slam to half-guard. 1:35 as he smothers Folayang. Shalorus landing short rights as the crowd chants Eduard. 1:15. Folayang tried a sweep using the cage but was unsuccessful. 1:00 with more rights from Shalorus. Folayang regained guard. Shalorus landed a right forearm. Eduard might be cut. 35 as Shalorus backed off with two soccer kicks there and they stood and broke. Folayang landed a good leg kick. 15. Folayang landed a hard leg kick and a blocked high kick stuffing a double. Folayang landed a spinning back kick to the body as the first round ended, 10-9 Shalorus pretty clearly. The second round began. Nice ring girl. Folayang landed an inside kick and ate a big left jab. A right to the body. Folayang landed a leg kick. Shalorus shot for a single, Folayang sprawled well but Shalorus persisted around the cage, got the back dragging Folayang down, 4:30, rights under over and over, more. More and more uppercuts under, worked a single. Kept the back as they stood. 4:15 as they clinched, Shalorus worked a trip and got it beautifully, had the back, rights under. One hook, 4:15. Right uppercuts, Folayang broke away to cheers. 4:00 remaining. 3:35. Folayang front kicked towards the face, it was blocked, he ate a big left jab. 3:15. Folayang seems a bit tired, he landed an inside kick. He landed a right hand. 3:00. Shalorus had a big welt under his right eye. He ate a solid left jab and two blocked high kicks, Shalorus got a single to half-guard. Not bad. 2:35. A few lefts under. More. More. 2:15. Shalorus thought arm triangle as he worked to pass. 2:00. Shalorus landed a right. A few more. Shalorus is swelling under that eye. 1:35 with more short rights. A right elbow and another. Another big elbow. 1:15. Another right elbow. He kept half-guard landing another right elbow. He thought arm triangle briefly. 1:00. He might have it. Shalorus mounted with the attempt. Pretty tight. Folayang defending. 35. 15 as Folayang escaped there. The second round ended, 10-9 Shalorus. The third round began. Very sexy ring girl there. They touched gloves. Shalorus blocked a big high kick and dodged another. 4:35. Shalorus landed a jab. 4:15 left. 4:00. Folayang landed a left hook and a clipping right. Shalorus landed an inside kick. He teeped the body. 3:35. Folayang missed a high kick. He whiffed on the spinning back fist. 3:15. There was a red mark on Kamal's left leg. He ate a leg kick. 3:00. Shalorus blocked a high kick. Folayang landed a hard leg kick and an inside kick. 2:35 as he ate a jab. Shalorus shot for a single. Folayang pulled guard with a guillotine to cheers. Shalorus popped out and they collided heads. 2:15. Shalorus landed some short rights. A right elbow. 2:00. More short rights. Shalorus is passing, did to half-guard. 1:35. Short rights, right elbow. Rights under. Folayang stood to the clinch with a kimura, 1:15. They broke there. 1:00. Folayang landed a leg kick. 35 as Folayang landed a hard leg kick there. Not a great fight, Folayang fighting with visible frustration and fatigue and desperation. He missed a high kick. 15. Folayang landed a body kick, Shalorus got a single to guard. The third round ended, 10-9 Shalorus. 30-27 Shalorus clearly.